


On my way

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Series: Kid Icarus: World of Light [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: Pit awakens in the ruins of a temple. When he learns that Dark Pit and Lady Palutena aren't by his side, his determination to rescue his family becomes his top priority.
Relationships: Dark Pit & Pit (Kid Icarus), Lucas (Mother 3) & Pit (Kid Icarus), Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Palutena & Pit (Kid Icarus), Pit & Viridi (Kid Icarus)
Series: Kid Icarus: World of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	On my way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descendant_of_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendant_of_Truth/gifts).



> So, somehow, I got into "Kid Icarus: Uprising" and "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" and I've been wanting to write this for a while now. Funny how that happens. I know I should be focusing on my Star Wars fics, but since when have I ever stuck to what I'm supposed to?
> 
> This is the first part in a short one-shot series. Three one-shots will be dedicated to the Kid Icarus characters (including this one) and one will focus on Mario and Luigi.
> 
> I dedicate this fic in particular to Descendant_of_Truth. Her Kid Icarus content got me super into the fandom and she gave me the inspiration to write this. Descedndant_of_Truth, I sincerely hope this lives up to your expectations.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Pit surged upward, gasping as his eyes opened. He looked around wildly, breathing rapidly. He looked to be in the ruins of a building, a temple maybe? He was sitting on the ground. Why was he on the ground? Hadn’t he been flying—

“Pit?” Pit heard the question from beside him. He turned to face the noise and smiled at Lucas.

“Hey Lucas!” Pit exclaimed, pulling him closer. They hugged for a moment, and then Pit gently pulled away.

Looking around them, Pit asked, “Where are we? What happened? Last I remember—“

Pit abruptly stopped. Lucas looked at him sadly, knowing that he remembered. He remembered Lady Palutena making him and Pittoo fly, not wanting to leave his goddess behind, but her controlling his flight path. He remembered turning to watch in horror as she attempted to hold off those... beams of light, but failing and disappearing just like everyone else. He remembered screaming as he was falling, but the screaming of Pittoo being so much louder in his ears; the raw panic that he could feel from his twin through their bond. Then, nothing.

“Where are they?” Pit demanded, standing up. “Where are Lady Palutena and Pittoo? What happened to us after... after we were hit? Why aren’t they with me?”

Why can’t Pit feel his twin? It had been so long since Pittoo had been born and a constant presence in the back of Pit’s mind that not feeling his brother now was making him feel like a zombie.

“I’m sorry, Pit,” Lucas said. “I haven’t seen either of them since I woke up and none of the others mentioned Dark Pit or Lady Palutena.”

Pit sighed in exasperation. “Can you _please_ tell me what happened? Woke up? What happened to the others?”

“Almost all of us were taken by the light beams,” Lucas started. “Only Kirby barely managed to escape.”

Pit’s eyes widened in horror. “If only Kirby escaped, does that mean it wasn’t just the rest of us fighters that were taken? Was _everyone_?”

Lucas nodded sadly. “Yeah. Galeem made copies of all of us, multiple in some cases, and spirits of others took control of the empty copies.”

Pit got a sinking feeling in his stomach. “And what happened to us? The fighters, I mean.”

“For us,” Lucas continued, “he basically possessed us into doing his dirty work for him.”

“That’s... sick,” Pit stated in disgust, not sure how else to describe it. He had been afraid of the whole possession thing happening to him again ever since the Chaos Kin incident. He knew that when Lady Palutena and Pittoo were saved that they wouldn’t be too happy about it either. “Is that why I don’t remember much of anything?”

“Most likely,” Lucas said. “Kirby started going around and freeing everyone he came across from Galeem’s control.”

“Let me guess, to free someone, you have to win a fight with them?” Pit asked.

“That is the way,” Lucas replied.

Pit nodded. “Well, that explains why I hurt.”

Lucas winced in sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

Pit smiled lightly, waving a hand. “It’s alright; it was for my own good.” He sighed. “How many others are left to rescue? Why are you the only one with me?”

Lucas shook his head. “I don’t know how many the other groups have rescued. I split off from my group and went forward through this temple while the others went on other pathways. I planned on going back the way we came just to cover some other paths and to be sure we didn’t miss anyone.”

Pit nodded his head in concentration. “What if you continued down this way and I’ll go back the way you came? A fresh set of eyes will make the difference!”

“Sounds like a plan! You’ll be okay, Pit?” Lucas asked in concern.

No, Pit wouldn’t be okay. His goddess and twin were missing! He had just been possessed... again. His mind and body had been violated, and the ones he loved and cared about were currently going through the same thing! Lady Palutena had and himself had already been though something like this before and considering that Pit felt awful and guilty, he loathed to find out what his goddess’ reaction would be upon waking. Pit was almost completely certain that Pittoo’s reaction would be angry and violent. Pittoo had been the only one of the three that hadn’t _really_ been controlled by the Chaos Kin, so being possessed was completely new to him.

Lucas seemed to pick up on where his thoughts were going. “You know, it’s possible that they’ve already been freed by some of the other groups.”

Pit really doubted that. The likelihood of Pittoo being rescued after Lady Palutena was slim, as she was more powerful than both of them. If Galeem was smart, he would’ve put Lady Palutena in a harder to access place. Considering the place usually occupied by his brother was still feeling dead and cold, Pit doubted his brother had been found.

Seeing worry of Lucas growing, Pit plastered on a fake grin. He jumped to his feet in fake enthusiasm and pumped his fists. “You’re right, Lucas! They’re both okay. As soon as I finish up on my path, I’ll get to see both of them again!”

Lucas stared at him for a couple moments, almost as if he could read everything Pit was feeling. Pit supposed he probably could and was worried Lucas would mention it, but he didn't, instead just smiling back. “Glad I could help.” He started walking down the path. “I’ll see you after we’re finished?”

Pit threw a smile his way. “There’s no question about it!”

Lucas smiled. “Bye! Good luck!”

Pit turned around, walking the way Lucas had come from. His fake smile and confidence fled as fast as Sonic ran. Without Lady Palutena guiding him along the way, or even just adding commentary, was already starting to affect him. Not feeling Pittoo made him feel even more alone.

Pit shook his head, attempting to push those thoughts away. If Pittoo could see him now, he’d be shaking his head and telling him that moping wouldn’t get him anywhere. Lady Palutena would tell him to stay upbeat.

Pit stared forward, breaking out into a run. He would save his family, even if it was the last thing he did. He wouldn’t leave them here.

* * *

Pit groaned in annoyance as he ran into another dead end. This foggy forest was going to be the death of him.

He turned back around, going back and trying a different path. As Pit travelled alone, he began to regret suggesting he and Lucas go on different paths. Sure, Lucas wasn’t Lady Palutena, Pittoo, or even Viridi, but at least Pit wouldn’t have been alone.

“You’re not alone Pit,” Pit said, imitating Lady Palutena’s voice. “Even if we’re not right there beside you, Pittoo and I are still with you.” Pit switched back to his voice. “You’re right, Lady Palutena. Sorry about forgetting that.” He went back to Lady Palutena’s voice, smiling teasingly. “You always were a little slow. Just keep going forward and you won’t be alone anymore.”

Pit sighed, shaking his head. “I’m going crazy. Talking to myself isn’t going to help, but I feel less alone.”

Pit continued forward, before stopping and his eyes widened in surprise. “What the—“

Standing in front of him, blocking his path, was the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, except it wasn’t really her. Pit recognized it as the Mii Swordfighter wearing a costume of Viridi, as the face really didn’t look like the goddess he remembered.

“Viridi?” Pit questioned, letting out a cry as he was attacked with a sword. “Is that you?”

Pit didn’t get a response other than being attacked again, which he swiftly dodged. Maybe it didn’t act like Viridi, and since it gave no indication talking, he couldn’t know if it sounded like her, but Pit was almost certain that this was Viridi.

“Pit! Pay attention!” he cried in Lady Palutena’s voice as he was struck. He was knocked back a bit, but quickly regained a fighting stance. “Sorry, Lady Palutena! I’ll do better!” he replied in his voice, rubbing his arm where he had gotten hit.

He fought back, but the clone dodged his attack. Pit groaned, making his voice go deeper. “This is just sad to watch. If you don’t hurry up and take care of this, I’ll come and do it myself.” Pit scowled playfully and returned his voice to its normal octave. “I can take care of this myself Pittoo, but you can jump in at _any_ time.” He lowered his tone, chuckling. “No thanks, I think I’ll watch you struggle for a while longer.”

Pit got a strong hit on the clone, knocking it a decent distance. “Your mistake, Pittoo. This is almost over.”

The clone came back for more, but Pit could tell it was getting weaker. It made a clumsy attack towards him, but he easily dodged. He made a quick counterattack, sending the body of the clone into the sky and it disappeared. Pit laughed in delight. “Victory!”

Quickly, Pit noticed that something was remaining from the clone. A glowing orb floated in its place. “Viridi?”

He heard a groan. “Pit? Is that you?”

Pit smiled, sighing in relief. “Yeah, Viridi. It’s me.”

She took a few deep breaths. “What happened? Last I remember, there was this bright light coming for me and then...”

“Nothing,” Pit finished for her. “You’ve missed quite a bit.”

Pit heard her huff. “Well, get out with it. I don’t have all day.”

Pit laughed. He was so relieved to not be alone. “You actually kinda do have all day. After the light hit you, you lost your body and your spirit was placed into a clone of the Mii Swordfighter.” Pit stopped talking, letting the nature goddess absorb the information.

“What?!?!” Viridi cried. “Is that the full version of just the short one?”

“The short one,” Pit replied. “The full version is kinda... confusing.”

Pit felt Viridi’s gaze piercing him. “Is it confusing or you just don’t want to talk about it? Because if I’m going to do anything, I need to know what happened.”

Pit sighed, looking away. “The Lord of Light, he called himself Galeem, appeared in front of all of the fighters. He told us that he wanted to recreate the universe in his own image.”

Viridi scoffed. “As if anyone would let that happen!”

Pit smiled, slightly bitter. “We tried to fight back, but... He sent those light beams after us. As soon as one of them touched a fighter, they were gone. Some tried to fight back, some tried to hide, others tried to escape. Almost none of us escaped.”

“Who did?” Viridi asked.

Pit sighed. “Kirby, he escaped on a Warp Star. If it wasn’t for him, all of us would still be under Galeem’s control. He started going around and freeing all of the people under Galeem’s control.”

“So I lost my body and my spirit was placed in a clone?” Viridi confirmed. Pit nodded. “Okay, so I assume this happened to those that weren’t fighters.”

Pit winced. “Yeah. The fighters... Galeem took control of us, possessed us essentially.”

Viridi hesitated. “And there hasn’t been anything from Pittoo or Palutena?”

Pit swallowed back tears. “No, nothing. When the light came for us, Lady Palutena gave Pittoo and me the Power of Flight to get away. I—I didn’t want to leave her,” Pit choked out. “The light came for her and then she was just... gone. We lost the Power of Flight and were falling. We both screamed. Pittoo was all I heard and felt for a brief moment... Next, I was gone.”

Pit was close to tears at this point. Maybe he could’ve done something, _anything_ , but he didn’t and now everyone was suffering.

“Stop,” Viridi ordered sharply. “We can’t help either of them if we stop to cry. We _will_ rescue them and then this _Galeem_ guy will pay for trying to destroy everything!”

Pit looked at hopefully. “We?”

“Just like last time,” Viridi said. “I admit that we make a pretty decent team, even if we’re not on good terms all the time. Getting rid of Galeem is more important right now.”

Pit sighed in relief, quickly drying the water gathering from his eyes. “Thank you, Viridi. I wasn’t sure if I could do this on my own. I was starting to lose it alone. I can equip you, that way you can stay with me the entire time. Lucas showed me how before we went our separate paths.”

Pit walked over to the orb and held out his hands. Viridi’s spirit floated atop his hands and he equipped her. ‘Can you hear me?’ Viridi asked, only this time, not aloud.

Pit smiled. “I can hear you loud and clear, Viridi! Are you ready to get going?”

‘You bet! Hurry up, now!’

Pit laughed, finally starting to feel more genuine in his cheer. He continued down his path, much more confident now that he wasn’t alone. _One down, two more to go._

* * *

Pit fidgeted anxiously. “I don’t get it Viridi. I still can’t feel Pittoo at all and no one down this path at all has seen him or Lady Palutena.”

Viridi sighed. ‘It’s probably just as the others said: another group has already rescued them. Now that we’re on our way to meet them, we’ll be reunited with them soon.’

Pit groaned. “Weren’t you the one joking about some twin connection between us? I can literally feel him all the time, but I can’t right now. He probably hasn’t been rescued, meaning Lady Palutena hasn’t either. You know she would check in as soon as possible.”

‘I don’t know Pit,’ Viridi said. ‘Maybe we’ll find them along the way back.’

Pit stared dejectedly ahead. “I guess you’re right.”

“Don’t worry, Pit.” He turned, looking at the Pokémon Trainer, Red, who was one of the many to join with Pit. “We all have somebody we’re looking for. We’ll find them all. No one is left behind.”

Pit smiled sadly at him. “Thanks Red. I’m just really worried.”

“I am too,” Red assured. “There are many Pokémon still out there and I’m worried for them all.”

“There are the other groups!” Fox shouted from ahead. “Let’s go!”

Red smiled at him. “And I’m sure there are some in the other groups!” He ran ahead, eager to see how many other Pokémon had been saved.

‘Come on Pit!’ Viridi urged. Pit sighed, before following at a slower run. He already knew that neither Pittoo nor Palutena were likely to be there.

When Pit caught up with the group, he saw a variety of reactions. Some were being happily reunited with friends and family. Others were looking around in confusion, no doubt wondering where their loved ones were.

Even though he knew it was futile, Pit looked around for Pittoo and Lady Palutena. He was right; they were nowhere to be found, and from the looks of it, that was the case for many others. “W-where are they? Where are Pittoo and Lady Palutena?!” Even though he already knew he wouldn’t see them yet, it didn’t hurt any less.

“Where is my son?” Pit heard Bowser roar in anger.

“Richter?” Simon was asking.

“Where is Daisy and Rosalina?” Peach was looking around in concern.

“Ken!” Ryu was shouting.

“What did he-a do with my brother?!” Pit’s heart went out to Mario, who was clearly going through a similar situation to himself.

“Everybody, calm down!” Marth’s voice rose above the shouting. “ We have gone through every part of this world with no sign of the others. Galeem must have done something else with them. Once we defeat him, I’m sure we’ll find them.”

Everybody looked around, trying to make a desicion. Finally, Fox spoke up as well, “He’s right. Besides, we don’t have another option at this point. We’ll go attempt to take on Galeem again, and then we’ll worry about the others.”

“Do you think that’s the right call, Viridi?” Pit muttered.

She sighed. ‘They’re right; it’s not like we have a million options at this point.’

Murmurs of agreement with Fox’s words sounded. They all set off towards where the Lord of Light lurked.

* * *

Cheers rang out as the final blow was delivered against Galeem, the one who had taken their loved ones away. Explosions rang out across the Lord of the Light and the Master Hands hovered in close proximity.

“Luigi?” Pit heard Mario question.

Pit felt relief. He could feel his brother again in his mind, although very subdued. “Pittoo? Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Where is my son?” Bowser was easy to hear over the others.

Others just cheered, happy to have finally beaten Galeem and to be able to find the others.

Suddenly, Red pointed to the sky. “Guys? What’s happening to the sky?” Worry clouded his tone.

It was cracking open, pieces of the sky somehow falling. A hole opened up and Pit caught a glimpse of an eye, blue and yellow. It disappeared, so many Crazy Hands taking its place. The Master Hands threw themselves at the Crazy Hands, attempting fight them off and protect the Lord of Light. They were quickly destroyed, the Crazy hands prevailing.

Pit quickly turned to face where a bright shine was coming from. It was Galeem; he was enveloped in a light, and then quickly sped away from the chaos.

“Coward!” Shouts like this came from almost every fighter, but none were louder than the voice of... whatever was still in the cracked hole in the sky.

Pit turned around and gasped at the sight. The eye had returned, this time with tentacles of light purple and various other dark colours. Crazy Hands surrounded it.

“W-what is that?” Lucas stammered.

The thing ignored their presence. It addressed the Crazy Hands. “Obey your master, the embodiment of chaos and darkness, Dharkon!”

“Dharkon?” Simon questioned with narrowed eyes.

“You will protect me, keep these pathetic creatures busy,” Dharkon continued. “I will find Galeem and take control of his remaining puppets!” Cries of protest rose amidst the fighters, Pit included.

Then Dharkon was gone, along with the Crazy Hands.

Pit felt his twin once again fading from his mind. “Wait, no! Pittoo don’t go! Please! Just hold on a little longer!”

Viridi was also urging Pittoo to hold on. ‘You can’t give up like this, Pittoo! We can’t find you if you do!’

It didn’t matter though, for as quickly as his twin’s presence had returned to his mind, it was gone again.

Pit cried out in anguish and frustration. “How am I supposed to find him now?”

“Through there is probably a good start,” Pit heard Fox say.

He looked up again to see that the hole had grown in size. They could all enter through it. Without even thinking, Pit rushed forward, urgent to see where this led. Many people were right beside him.

He entered. Suddenly, he was on a small section of land with three different pathways to choose from. He reached deep inside his mind, desperate to find _some_ indication of where Pittoo was. Just as he was about to give up and make a guess, Pit felt something. It was barely anything and if Pit hadn’t already been so desperate for contact with his brother, he wouldn’t have even noticed it.

He did, though, and it made him abruptly turn towards the east path. That was the way to Pittoo, Pit was certain.

“This way.”

“This way.”

The two voices rang out in unison. Pit directed his gaze towards Mario, who was staring down the north path.

Mario turned towards Pit with hard eyes. He was going north and wasn’t about to let anyone stop him. Pit narrowed his eyes in turn, not about to give up either.

“Calm down,” Fox instructed the two of them. Pit faced him. “Splitting up into separate groups will allow us to cover more ground, just like before. Pick your groups; Pit is going east, Mario is going north, and I’ll go west.”

Pit turned to face Mario again, who was once again staring down the north path, a look of concern mixed with determination on his face. Pit wondered what he was so certain of.

Then, Pit could’ve slapped himself. Mario and Luigi were like himself and Pittoo in a way. They were both sets of twins, and Pit remembered that the Mario Brothers also had a mental connection.

The groups had been chosen, and people were beginning to go their separate ways. Before Pit turned, and before Mario went running, Pit called to him, “Mario!”

The plumber looked at him in confusion, tension evident. Pit smiled, hoping to calm him down. “I hope you find Luigi.”

Mario blinked at him in surprise, before he nodded. Pit knew he had quickly reached the same conclusion that he had. “I will,” Mario spoke up. “I’m not-a losing him to this.” Mario smiled at him. “I hope you find Dark Pit.”

Pit laughed lightly. “The next time we see each other, we’ll have our brothers by our side.”

Mario chuckled in return. “I’ll hold you to-a that. Good luck.” And then he was gone, running to his brother.

Pit sighed, turning back to the east path, many people having gone ahead of him.

Viridi spoke up, having simply observed the turn of events. ‘Come on! The sooner you save Pittoo, the sooner you stop moping around so much.’

Pit scoffed, breaking out into a run to catch up to the others. “I wasn’t moping.”

‘Sure you weren’t,’ she mocked.

Pit quickened up his pace as he caught sight of the others. _Just hold on for a little longer, Pittoo. I promise that I’m on my way, little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
